


and they were roommates!

by RollyPratt



Series: Vignettes [1]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Lockdown 2020, just a bit of quarantine with Derek, less than 500 words, timeline is all wrong for obvious reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollyPratt/pseuds/RollyPratt
Summary: Casey and Derek are stuck together during lockdown.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Series: Vignettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040726
Comments: 22
Kudos: 69





	and they were roommates!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt initially posted on [tumblr](https://realrollypratt.tumblr.com/post/624580983642013696/lord-knows-i-give-you-enough-prompts-and-ideas).

She’s on the phone with Nora, looking at her mother’s face on the screen. 

“I miss you so much, honey,” Nora says.

“Me too, mom,” Casey says, as she makes her way to the kitchen, where Derek is making himself a sandwich. Casey makes a face, and adds: “There’s _some_ people I could stand not to see anymore.”

Derek turns around and shoots her a look, “Why, same to you, Case.”

“Don’t tell me you guys still argue like you did at home?” Nora says. “I thought spending more time together would help you bond a little.”

Casey scoffs. “Mom, the only way Derek and I can ever get along is if we _never_ spend time together.”

“Amen, _sister_ ,” Derek snorts and takes his sandwich with him to the living room, knocking shoulders with her in the process. She watches him settle on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table with disgust.

“Well,” Nora says with a dejected sigh, “we can always hope-” Interrupted by a squeal, Nora looks down at the baby in her arms. “Finally, it’s meal time!”

Casey brightens as the phone pans in the direction of her newly born baby brother. Darn quarantine, she won't be meeting him for _months_. “Awww, show him to me!”

Nora adjusts the camera to fill the whole screen with a crying Simon’s face. He is so cute already, Casey just wants to take him and squeeze him. “I thought he’d never wake up,” Nora says off-screen.

Without thinking, Casey takes her phone to the couch, sitting next to Derek to show him their baby brother. “Look,” Casey coos, “he makes the same stupid face as you do when he’s hungry!”

Derek leans over, his side pressing up against hers, and smiles. “And he makes the same annoying sounds as you do when he doesn’t get what he wants, awww,” he jokes. She elbows him in the ribs. “Ow.”

“Well, I’ll leave you two to your daily argument,” Nora says brightly, “I have to feed him before my breast explodes.”

“Ew! Nora!” Derek yelps, making Nora laugh.

“It’s fine, mom,” Casey says, “I’ll call you next week.”

“Alright, honey,” Nora says, “be careful - and wear masks if you go out!”

“Yes, mom.”

“And wash your hands often!”

“Yes, mom!” Casey rolls her eyes good-naturedly. “Love you. Bye!”

The screen turns black and she puts her phone away, leaning back into Derek’s side. She steals the untouched half of his sandwich, takes a bite, and smiles when he doesn’t protest. 

He stretches his arm around her behind the couch, his hand settling on her shoulder.

“You think she suspects something?” He whispers teasingly into her ear before pressing a kiss to her cheek.


End file.
